<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Mary Kay by flippyspoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403667">Pretty Mary Kay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon'>flippyspoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mary Kay parties, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia had become quite close to Karen since her divorce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudia Henderson/Karen Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>harringrove for BLM</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Mary Kay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/gifts">prettyboyporter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is an Elliott Smith song that seemed appropriate lol. FINALLY I'm posting F/F wow took long enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“And <em>so</em>,” Karen went on, “if you opt for the combination Beautify Everyday Kit for fall, you’ll also get this great cosmetics case. I love this case myself. And you’ll also get, just as a bonus, this self-improvement cassette. Now I know it sounds silly, but I listen to it all the time since...you know.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh we <em>know</em>.” Melissa Hagen cackled. “You know you’re the first big D in Hawkins in five years? Scandalous, Karen.”</p><p class="p1">Karen smiled tightly.</p><p class="p1">All the ladies in Karen Wheeler’s living room cast each other a subtle knowing look, but they all reached for the samples again.</p><p class="p1">Claudia could practically hear the cash register in Karen’s head.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I want one,” Melissa Hagen said. “I love this mauve color. It’s perfect for me. And the terra cotta shadow…”</p><p class="p1">Claudia Henderson didn’t cast anyone a knowing look.</p><p class="p1">Her gaze was fixed on Karen.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I’ve shown you everything I’ve got,” Karen said. She sat up straight in Ted’s old chair. “Let’s all relax and have some wine and the order form is right there. I hope you’ve all had a nice time tonight. I have!”</p><p class="p1">The ladies all applauded.</p><p class="p1">Claudia smiled at Karen and Karen looked down into her glass of wine, pursing her lips.</p><p class="p1">Claudia had become quite close to Karen since her divorce.</p><p class="p1">The big D.</p><p class="p1">A few months ago, she would have hovered near the door as the other ladies left with their brand new compacts, lipsticks, and make-up cases. This time, she knew to stay right where she was because Karen would ask her to stick around anyway. That was the routine with Karen’s Mary Kay parties. Bi-monthly like clockwork. The women of Hawkins came regularly every few months but Karen was a popular rep. Her parties attracted attendees from as far away as Muncie.</p><p class="p1">Claudia did not attend every single party. But lately, that was by design.</p><p class="p1">Every time she skipped one, Karen came over to visit.</p><p class="p1">Karen coming over to visit was nice.</p><p class="p1">Because they’d sit at Claudia’s kitchen table before Dustin came home from school and sometimes share a dessert. That meant that Claudia got to watch Karen’s red lips wrap around a spoon or a fork, her eyes bright as she listened to Claudia talk about her annoying co-workers at the law office or how she suspected that Principal Murphy at Hawkins High was cheating on her husband or how she hoped to travel the world once Dustin graduated and she was saving up for it, or whatever else came to mind.<br/>
Karen always listened. It never ceased to amaze Claudia how Karen Wheeler listened. </p><p class="p1">It amazed her almost as much as Karen leaving Ted. But when Karen had confided in her one night while chatting by the cars after a PTA meeting, Claudia knew immediately that it was a good thing.</p><p class="p1">Good for Karen.</p><p class="p1">Karen said goodbye to all the ladies. She knew just what to say to everyone. She remembered all their kids’ names and asked about sick relatives and wished them well as they made their way out.</p><p class="p1">Claudia lingered. She chatted with the ladies too and made it seem as if she would leave last, after the other ladies were gone.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll just help Karen tidy up. It’s great to see you, Melissa. Give Henry my best!”</p><p class="p1">When everyone else had gone, the Wheeler’s big house seemed unnaturally quiet. </p><p class="p1">Mike was over at the Sinclairs’ with Dustin.</p><p class="p1">Nancy was off visiting Jonathan Byers. </p><p class="p1">Holly was asleep in her room.</p><p class="p1">Ted lived in an apartment in Indianapolis.</p><p class="p1">“The strangest thing about it,” Karen had told her, “is how normal it all feels. He wasn’t even upset, Claudia. All he cares about is the logistics. He’ll probably be remarried in a year.”</p><p class="p1">When everyone had gone, Karen spun on her high heel and blinked at Claudia. “Please stay for some Cabernet.”</p><p class="p1">“I’d love too,” Claudia said. </p><p class="p1">“Just be a second.” Karen disappeared into the kitchen and Claudia sat back down again in the wicker chair by the couch.</p><p class="p1">This was the part where she still felt nervous. She hated to think of why.</p><p class="p1">It made her feel silly, and a little ashamed. </p><p class="p1">A lot pathetic.</p><p class="p1">She reached for a compact and straightened her hair before Karen returned with a bottle and two glasses. </p><p class="p1">When she leaned down to pour Claudia a glass, the swell of breasts appeared under the low neck of her blouse and Claudia swallowed.</p><p class="p1">“There you go.” Karen handed her the glass and poured herself one. </p><p class="p1">Then Karen did The Thing. The little thing that Claudia thought about late a night, alone in her bed, helpless with longing.</p><p class="p1">Karen sighed and sat back on the Wheeler’s palm leaf print couch and kicked her high heels off as she crossed her long pantyhose clad legs.</p><p class="p1">There was something about Karen Wheeler’s legs…the way she crossed one over the other and bobbed her foot as she let her heel drop to the floor.</p><p class="p1">The way she leaned over and sighed, rubbing the back of her calf.</p><p class="p1">She lowered her head while raising her eyes to gaze at Claudia when she did it.</p><p class="p1">Claudia drank her wine.</p><p class="p1">“Is it me,” Karen said, “or is Melissa Hagen an insufferable bitch?”</p><p class="p1">Claudia burst out laughing at that and took a good swallow of her wine. “You’d have thought Tommy split the atom,” Claudia said, chuckling. “Honestly, I think she makes those catty little remarks because she wants to divorce too and you did it first. You might have started a trend, Karen.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s not like I wanted too,” Karen said. “I just…had too.”</p><p class="p1">“How are you?” Claudia always asked.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I’m fine,” Karen said easily. She licked her lips and shifted around on the couch. “Come over here. Sit by me. I can’t talk with you way over there.”</p><p class="p1">This had never happened before.</p><p class="p1">“Ha. You’re silly,” Claudia muttered. But she stood and the journey of three feet from the wicker chair to the couch seemed interminable. “There you are.” </p><p class="p1">She sat carefully next to Karen, not too close.</p><p class="p1">But Karen scooted closer.</p><p class="p1">Sometimes her eyes were so bright when she met Claudia’s gaze, she forgot to breathe.</p><p class="p1">“Cheers,” Karen said softly, holding up her glass. “To the inner sanctum.” She cast Claudia a knowing look.</p><p class="p1">Claudia clinked her glass against Karen’s and, as always, she couldn’t help noticing not only Karen’s perfect manicure but the pleasing lack of a wedding ring.</p><p class="p1">“The inner sanctum?” Claudia said. “Goodness. Is that you and me?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course, it is,” Karen said. “You’re the only one I can talk to these days. You’re… I just really look forward to when we can spend time. It’s the highlight of my week.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.” Claudia breathed the word. “That’s very sweet.”</p><p class="p1">“I mean it,” Karen said quickly. “I just… I don’t know what I would have done without you.” She touched Claudia’s arm.</p><p class="p1">Claudia smiled and ignored the way her stomach sank a little.</p><p class="p1">The Good Friend. Of course, she was the Good Friend. Karen needed someone like her, after all the gossip following her split from Ted. Any time that people had whispered about Karen possibly having an affair in front of Claudia, she was quick to defend her friend.</p><p class="p1">It wasn't as if she could blame Karen for only ever thinking of her as the Good Friend. The thought of anything else would be like imagining aliens landing in Hawkins.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll always be here for you, Karen. You know that.” She sat up a little straighter and rallied. “Anyhow, you were about to say something before. How are things?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh…huh.” Karen shook her head and took a long swallow of wine. “Apparently, I have crossed the Rubicon now. I’m no longer untouchable. Men keep approaching me. It’s just like that Loretta Lynn song, ‘Rated X?’ On Monday, it was Fred Parker. He manages the Radio Shack since Bob Newby…”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, yes yes…”</p><p class="p1">“Yesterday, it was Mr. Fellowes…”</p><p class="p1">“The history teacher?” Claudia touched her fingers to her lips. “How did that even happen?”</p><p class="p1">“Parent teacher conference. He showed me one of Mike’s exams and then he made his intentions quite clear. Maybe that’s not uncommon with divorced women.” She held her wine glass in front of her face, rubbing the stem between her fingers, and looked at Claudia. “Do you…think I should?”</p><p class="p1">“Do I think you should take them up on it?” Claudia said. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>No. Don’t. </em>
</p><p class="p1">“I think you should do whatever makes you happy.” Claudia sounded breathless when she said it. “I don’t know if… One of Mike’s teachers might be a bad choice. But…”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Karen murmured. “Well. I don’t think I could have what would make me happy.”</p><p class="p1">“Can’t you?” Claudia sat forward, and Karen avoided her gaze. “Why not? This is the 80s, sweetie. You’re single now. You’re…you’re so beautiful. I know it’s Hawkins and it’s small. There aren’t a lot of choices, but…”</p><p class="p1">“It’s not a matter of finding the right choice,” Karen said carefully. “It’s… It’s that I left Ted because I’d lived a lie for so long and I couldn’t stand myself anymore and he never even noticed. And I would read these silly little Harlequin paperbacks and I thought I wanted that. You know, the shirtless Adonis on all those covers? I tried to get it too for a minute. But I don’t want that. I don’t want some perfect, pretty man with lots of muscles.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you want then?” Claudia said, and suddenly wished she hadn’t stayed behind after all. </p><p class="p1">“I want the romance part,” Karen said slowly. “But not… I want…”</p><p class="p1">“Karen.” Claudia took a deep breath and she rested her hands on Karen’s knee, bare just below the hem of her skirt. Her pantyhose was silky smooth under Claudia’s fingers. “You can have whatever you want. Men would throw themselves at you. It’s…it’s not like you’re me.”</p><p class="p1">“What the hell does <em>that</em> mean?” Karen narrowed her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Wow. Okay, sorry for...whatever I just said?” She calmed herself with another swallow of wine. “I just mean that I tried to find someone after Dustin’s father ran off. And I never found anyone I liked and then they just stopped calling and time passes and now I’m just frumpy Mrs. Henderson. Nobody is knocking down the door for me and that’s fine. I like my life fine. But <em>you</em>…”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Okay</em>.” Karen’s voice was deep. She threw back the rest of her wine and refilled her glass, taking another swallow before she got to her feet. Claudia thought she was about to get disinvited (and couldn’t think why), but then Karen was offering her a hand. “Come with me. Right <em>now</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Karen yanked Claudia right to her feet with a surprising amount of strength and all but dragged her to the stairs. </p><p class="p1">“Karen!” Claudia couldn’t help but laugh. “What on earth…?”</p><p class="p1">“I just want to show you something!”</p><p class="p1">Karen took Claudia to the master bathroom with its double-sink vanity. Shiny silver fixtures and a formica countertop that looked just like marble.</p><p class="p1">Karen finally let go of Claudia, who leaned on the counter. She watched Karen carefully, a little baffled and mostly amused.</p><p class="p1">Karen pursed her lips and took a headband from the vanity drawer. She set it on her head, smoothing her hair back.</p><p class="p1">Claudia stifled a smile, thinking Karen looked awfully cute wearing a headband. It made her wonder what she’d looked like as a teenager. Claudia pictured a cute little blonde flip. </p><p class="p1">Pearls and Capri pants..</p><p class="p1">Sandra Dee.</p><p class="p1">Karen took a jar of cold cream from the counter and scooped out a glop of the stuff. She set the jar down and with the expertise of lifelong routine, she washed all her make-up off, following with a rinse of cold water. She patted her face dry with a terry cloth towel and turned to face Claudia, blinking at her with dewy eyelashes that only looked a little less long and thick.</p><p class="p1">Karen pointed to a little curve around her mouth, “Frown lines.”</p><p class="p1">She pointed to an angry line between her eyes, “This goddamn thing.”</p><p class="p1">She pointed to the laughing crinkles that appeared when she genuinely smiled. “Crow’s feet. It’s all illusion, Claudia! I learned it when I was fifteen years-old. It’s bullshit!”</p><p class="p1">“You just look just as beautiful to me,” Claudia blurted.</p><p class="p1">She blushed from head to toe. </p><p class="p1">“I mean…” She cleared her throat. “I mean, point made! I just want you to be happy. Wherever, however you…want to…do that.”</p><p class="p1">“I want you to be happy too,” Karen said. She took Claudia’s hands in hers. “I thought you were but lately you’ve seemed so… You know you can talk to me?”</p><p class="p1">“I am hap- I…” Claudia took a deep breath, and hoped Karen couldn’t tell her hands were trembling. “I’ve always been so content. When Dusty was little, after his father left, I was so scared all the time. But I got us through. Just me and Dusty. I got us through and I’ve always been proud of myself for that and I never needed anyone else. But…you know, how these things are. You find something you didn’t know you were missing and suddenly it’s…missing. Someone creates an absence where there wasn’t one.”</p><p class="p1">“Who’s the lucky…fellow?” Karen whispered.</p><p class="p1">“Karen-“</p><p class="p1">To say that Claudia did not see the kiss coming was a grandiose kind of understatement.</p><p class="p1">But suddenly a pair of soft, plush lips pressed hers. </p><p class="p1">Claudia didn’t freeze. In fact, she felt like her entire body relaxed in a way it hadn’t in years.</p><p class="p1">Karen Wheeler was kissing her.</p><p class="p1">Every practical thought of what it might mean and the trouble it might cause vanished when Karen’s arms wrapped around her and Claudia heard a little sound from the back of Karen’s throat as she nudged Claudia’s mouth open and their tongues met.</p><p class="p1">For a few precious seconds it was perfect, but when Karen moved to kiss her neck, she pulled away. </p><p class="p1">It felt too absurd. Ridiculous. Unbelievable.</p><p class="p1">There had been a time when Karen would look right past her at PTA meetings as if she were invisible.</p><p class="p1">Because there were the Karen Wheeler type of moms and then there were the Mrs. Hendersons.</p><p class="p1">“Me?” Claudia said. “Are you…  Are you sure you don’t have that flu that was going around last Fourth of July-”</p><p class="p1">“Claudia.” Karen looked her right in the eye. “You’re <em>lovely.</em> And I...I <em>think</em> about you. I...I <em>want</em> you. And you’re sweet and warm and you listen and I look for you first whenever I know you’re going to be around and I told you...I want the romance. Will you… Are you up for that?”</p><p class="p1">“Karen Wheeler, I will give you all the romance you can handle,” Claudia said. She kissed her again and when, this time, Karen melted in her arms Claudia Henderson felt like she was on the cover of one of those silly little Harlequin paperbacks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>